


Wings

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (i'm late to the party i know), (implied at least) - Freeform, Halloween Costumes, I'm horrible at tagging sorry, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't have wings yesterday, right?"Dean might have been corrected.





	

 

**Wings**

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t have wings yesterday, right?” Dean asks as soon as he enters the room.

Castiel snorts in reply. “I actually did. We talked about the costumes, Dean, and I was going to be the angel perched on your shoulder the whole Halloween weekend. Not just today.”

“Oh.” Dean goes quiet, and that ticks Castiel off. He turns around to stare at Dean though squinty eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Castiel asks, pretending to be completely innocent. Dean looks so very uncomfortable and Castiel knows what is going on, but he enjoys making Dean squirm maybe a bit too much.

“If it wasn’t you,” Dean slowly starts. “Then who was it? He looked very similar.”

Castiel sighs. “Why do you ask?”

Dean blushes, and stumbles over his words when he forces it out: “I might have made out with him. Enthusiastically.”

That’s when Castiel has to put down the knife he was chopping vegetables with, and starts laughing. Hard. Dean opens his mouth to retort, and that is exactly when Jimmy makes his entrance.

“I made out with your boyfriend,” is the first thing out of Jimmy’s mouth, and Castiel just sighs again.

“Dean, this is Jimmy, my twin brother. Jimmy, that’s Dean, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”

Dean is left there, standing with his mouth wide open while Jimmy is still sing-songing about the fact that he managed to make out with his twin brother’s boyfriend without said boyfriend discovering that.

“I’m… I-I… He…” Dean tries to get out a sentence, but Castiel silences him with a quick kiss before he can make even more of an ass of himself.

“I asked Jimmy to come over for Halloween this year because he complained about the lack of celebration of Halloween in South America. I was going to tell you, but I’m kind of bummed that you got to kiss him before I did.”

This only makes Dean’s eyes grow even bigger, and Castiel and Jimmy both laugh now.

“You didn’t tell him?” Jimmy asks Castiel incredulously, and Castiel just shakes his head.

“It didn’t come up. He never told me about any hot twin fantasies, and so… you know how it is, Jim.”

Dean watches, paralysed, as the two brothers – they are _twins_ – kiss right in front of him, and somehow, after a few minutes, Dean is also involved.

Later that evening, they decide that they don’t really care who is who, and that they are actually quite glad that Dean mistook their identities. It was the easiest coming out the twins have ever had – and the best night they have ever had with one of their boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)  
> Kudos and comments are life (and prompts are still welcome)
> 
> Also, this does not include the explicit scene. I might still write it if people want it to be included :)


End file.
